My love stay in Beika
by anggiedogawa
Summary: conan akan melanjutkan studi nya di universitas tokyo setelah kuliah di inggris. disini conan akan teringat dengan kenangan masa kecilnya. apakah conan dapat menemukannya ? apakah gadis itu mengingat conan? apakah conan akan menepati janjinya? please read and review.. ( first my fanfic ) ... agak gaje and OOC


hello minna - san... ini tulisan pertamaku pada hari libur dan besok nya masuk sekolahnya. untung saja saat menulis fanfic ini saya lagi connect dan gaje saya tidak kambuh seperti biasa #lahh gila dong aku.. kali ini saya buat cerita lebih dari oneshoot alias berchapter - chapter.. 4 atau 5 chapter mungkin...  
karena ini fanfic pertama saya.. pasti ada kesalahan dikalimat atau di penulisan maupun tempat , mohon dimaafkan ya...  
cerita ini kebanyakan bersetting ditaman gingko...  
dan pairingnya pasti CoAi... #karena author penggemar fanatik CoAi..  
disini sifatnya conan dan ai OOC XD #karena mereka berdua masih kecil..  
tapi dichapter kedepan akan saya buat seperti aslinya  
selamat membaca... jangan lupa di review ya...

**discaimer** : aoyama gosho lah, klau saya pasti cerita bukan genre misteri tapi gaje.. -_-

* * *

Chapter 1 - Between you and Gingko garden ..

_Daun gingko yang berguguran..  
membawa sejuta harapan …  
ya… seperti aku ..  
yang berharap bertemu denganya lagi..  
di bawah pohon gingko.._

Sehelai daun _gingko_ jatuh berjatuhan menelusuri jalanan beika. Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri jalan Beika siang itu. Sambil merapatkan mantel abu-abu. ia mengusap rambut hitam nya itu. Conan memperlambat langkahnya untuk mengamati daun _gingko_ yang berubah warna akibat musim gugur itu jatuh ke permukaan _jalan _trotoar beika.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai musim gugur, terutama musim gugur di beika. Musim di mana daun-daun pohon berubah warna menjadi kuning dan merah kecoklatan. Musim di mana daun-daun berjatuhan dari tangkai pohonnya, membuat jalanan bagaikan lautan daun. Dan juga musim di mana ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Di sini. Di beika

Terakhir kali conan ke beika , jepang , kira kira sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih berumur tiga belas tahun. Ia Lahir dan besar di jepang membuat conan sangat fasih berbahasa jepang. Ibunya seorang jepang dan merupakan aktris di luar negeri sedangkan ayahnya orang jepang yang berprofesi sebagai novelis misteri terkenal.

Conan pernah tinggal di beika selama tiga belas tahun ketika ibunya mengajak keluarganya untuk kembali ke Inggris. Hingga saat ini, ia belum pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke negeri kelahirannya. Dimana disini ada sebuah negeri indah yang berisi tempat sejuta kenangan masa kecilnya tersimpan.

Ketika akhirnya mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali ke beika untuk melanjutkan studi nya di universitas tokyo, conan benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya matang-matang jauh sebelum pesawatnya berangkat pagi tadi. Dari bandara, perjalanan berlangsung selama satu jam menuju ke bandara. Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya conan sampai dan langsung menginjak kakinya di negeri kelahirannya ini.

ia melirik arlojinya ketika ia melewati bagian belakang balai kota beika . Sudah waktunya makan siang, meski ia terlambat satu jam dari waktu makan siangnya di London. Tentu saja. Perbedaan waktu antara Inggris dan jepang kurang lebih sejam. Tak heran perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil melihat di sebelah kirinya, mencari _café_ atau restoran.

Seorang pria nyaris menabrak conan saat ia mendadak berbelok, menemukan sebuah restoran mungil dengan dinding yang terbuat dari bata merah, dekat dengan restoran ramen. Pria asing itu bergumam, "_gomen_ dan conan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia sudah melupakan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang dan ia takut mengucapkan kalimat yang salah. Pria itu tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Conan pun segera memasuki restoran itu. pria yang nyaris menabraknya tadi itu hilang di balik kerumunan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang yang merupakan penduduk asli di beika.

"Selamat siang," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasa jepang. Ia mengenakan seragam pelayan yang berwarna biru dan sebuah buku menu ada di tangannya. Conan menoleh sejenak, lalu sang pelayan itu meletakkan buku menu di atas meja dan berkata dalam bahasa jepang "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_you can speak English _?" balas conan . Ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris saja, mengingat sudah hampir dua belas tahun ia jarang berbicara dalam bahasa jepang.

Si pelayan itu tersenyum dan bergumam, "_Sure. What can I do for you_?"

Conan membuka-buka buku menu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja makanan khas jepang yang ia pernah sukai semasa kecil dulu. Namun, akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia sudah lupa semuanya, kecuali beberapa hal. Akhirnya conan menjawab, "_Well_, aku pesan _ramen pedas _dan secangkir kopi susu"

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan conan dengan segera lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada lagi? Apa Anda tidak ingin memesan es ? _jus _barangkali?"

Conan mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, "Aku tak suka makanan manis. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup."

"Baiklah! Akan saya ulangi. Satu_ ramen pedas_ dan secangkir kopi susu, itu pesanan Anda? Silakan tunggu sebentar!" ujar sang pelayan ramah. Ia lalu mengaitkan pulpen ke saku kemeja seragam pelayannya, membawa buku catatannya, dan meninggalkan conan sendirian.

Conan memandang jalanan beika yang masih dipenuhi orang – orang yang berlalu lalang melalui jendela tembus pandang di dekatnya. Banyak orang lewat di trotoar itu karena jalan itu merupakan salah satu jalanan utama di di beika, tempat di mana sebagian besar objek wisata di beika berada. Museum, galeri, restoran ramen, semuanya terletak di jalan ini.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari kota ini, pikir conan . Ia sudah tujuh tahun ia tidak kemari dan menurutnya tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari beika , kecuali penduduknya yang semakin banyak.

Sebuah bus kota meluncur dari arah utara, membawa serombongan karyawan kantor, sedikit menarik perhatian conan . Bus itu melaju ke selatan. Dan seingat conan, hanya ada satu objek wisata di beika yang terletak di bagian selatan. Taman pohon gingko . conan tersenyum ketika ia mengingat nama taman itu. Sebuah taman yang membawa ingatannya ke dua belas tahun yang lalu.

* * *

_**Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu**_

_Maafkan aku karena melupakanmu ..  
sudah beberapa tahun aku melupakan mu ..  
tapi aku ingat sekarang.._

Saat itu conan masih berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, enam tahun sebelum ia harus pindah ke London. Ia sedang mengujungi sebuah taman yang tidak jauh letaknya dari rumahnya pada hari Sabtu di musim gugur dua puluh tahun sangat senang mengunjungi taman itu waktu kecil dulu dan nyaris lupa waktu kalau ia menghabis waktu melihat daun gingko berjatuhan di taman itu dan bermain bola di dana . Sekarang conan heran sekali ke mana rasa cintanya pada taman itu pergi. Ia bahkan menguap lebar-lebar ketika temannya di London mengajaknya ke Hokkaido beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ketika conan sedang asyik bermain bola, ada seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya menyenggolnya, sehingga membuat conan kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris membuatnya terpeleset , jika ia tidak mencengkeram pagar pembatas yang kokoh. gadis itu tampak terkejut dan buru-buru minta maaf. Conan yang sudah menahan amarah sedari tadi mulai melembut ketika melihat gadis itu meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Maaf," kata gadis itu itu dalam bahasa jepang. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Conan menghela napas dan berkata, "Akan kumaafkan kali ini, tapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati."

Si gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Ia segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan kunjungannya ke taman bermain, saat conan kecil tanpa sadar menggamit lengan gadis itu, berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi. gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Rambut pirang sebahu yang warnanya coklat hampir kemerahan miliknya berkibar mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya yang dimiliki gadis itu dapat Jantung conan berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ada apa?" tanya si gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

Conan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan gadis itu dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Er, namaku conan edogawa. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

" namaku ai, ai haibara " jawab gadis itu yang bernama ai haibara. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyumnya lebar-lebar. "Aku berumur tujuh tahun dan tinggal di tak jauh dari beika. Kalau kamu, conan- kun?"

"Aku juga tinggal di sekitar sini. Yang Mana rumahmu?"

_Pada saat itu aku bertemu dengan mu..  
aku tidak tahu apa ini keajaiban atau apa  
tapi aku senang..  
kalau kamu dipertemukan denganku..  
kamu,,,selamanya selalu ada didekatku  
_

Ai menyebutkan sebuah alamat, yang merupakan alamat rumah professor agasa dan kebetulan rumah conan terletak di depan rumah professor agasa . " berarti kita bertetangga, aku tinggal di depan rumahmu" ucap conan

Conan mau tak mau mengamati ai yang sedang menceritakan semua hal tentang kimia, fisika, dan penemuan – penemuan terbaru dari professor agasa Dan entah kenapa wajah conan bersemu merah saat melihatnya.

" oh ya, conan – kun kalau besar nanti mau menjadi apa? " Tanya ai penasaran setelah selesai menceritakan segala penemuan aneh professor agasa.

" ehm,, kalau aku ingin menjadi detective terkenal seperti Sherlock holmes. Ya menjadi Sherlock holmes masa kini. Kalau ai – chan mau jadi apa? " balas conan dengan senyuman bangganya.

" kalau aku, ingin menjadi professor handal seperti dr. Watson. Aku sih pernah membaca sebuah novel tapi aku tidak mengerti isi ceritanya. Dan aku dapat salah satu tokoh yang paling kusukai yaitu dr. Watson. Seingatku dr. Watson membantu seorang detective. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa detective itu" ucap ai panjang lebar.

Conan pun kaget mendengar ucapan ai. " berarti jika ai menjadi professor seperti dr. Watson. Dia akan terus bersamaku " ai yang bingung melihat conan senyum senyum sendiri pun heran

" heee,,, edogawa – kun, apakah kamu sudah kena penyakit langka ?" Tanya ai dengan sinis. Conan sweatdrop hanya bisa menjawab " ehhh -_- " . ai pun terkekeh dan berlari meninggal conan di taman sambil membawa lari bolanya. " oi… haibara, chotto matte yooo " ..

mereka berdua selalu bertemu dan bermain setiap hari di taman itu hingga mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di usia 13 tahun . Bermain di depan pelataran gunung fuji di belakangnya , mengunjungi setiap sudut taman , melihat-lihat semua barang yang dijual belikan dan mengunjungi kedai es krim di samping taman kota . conan dan ai pada saat itu benar-benar akrab. Dan conan senantiasa merasakan desir-desir aneh di dalam dadanya setiap kali ai berada di dekatnya. Wajah conan selalu memerah ketika ia melihat ai tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Saat-saat itu benar-benar membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua . Hingga akhirnya, hari keberangkatan conan ke Inggris pun tiba.

_Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalmu ..  
waktu itu …  
semoga saja kamu masih mengingat ku …  
ai haibara … _

Tibalah hari dimana conan harus kembali ke inggris. Karena kemauan orang tuanya. Pada saat itu jepang mengalami musm gugur. Dimana daun gingko berguguran dan jatuh menjadi lautan daun dijalanan beika. Musim kesukaan conan dan ai.

"Maafkan aku,ai – chan " kata conan di depan gerbang pintu masuk taman gingko di pagi hari sebelum keberangkatannya. "Aku harus pergi ke Inggris. _Okaasan _ingin sekali kembali ke sana."

Ai mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya . Air mata berjatuhan dari mata_nya yang indah _, yang selalu berubah warna, kadang ungu , kadang biru. Jemarinya yang mungil basah karena ia terus-terusan mengusap air matanya yang terus menetes.

Conan menyodorkan selembar saputangan kepada ai sambil berbisik lembut, "Jangan menangis. Kapan-kapan aku pasti kembali ke jepang "

Ai pun mengambil saputangan itu, mengusapkan ke matanya dengan lembut. Conan tampak tak tega melihat teman baiknya—atau barangkali cinta pertamanya—tampak begitu sedih.

"Tapi kita tak akan bisa bermain bersama lagi,conan, aku kesepian disini. " ujar ai di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Dengar!" kata conan . "Aku akan membuat janji denganmu, ai – chan "

Conan menggenggam telapak tangan ai yang mungil dengan erat. Conan menatap mata ai yang benar-benar indah itu dengan tajam, tetapi penuh kelembutan. Ai balas menatap mata biru conan . Tangan satunya, yang tidak digenggam oleh conan , memasukkan saputangan pemberian conan ke saku jaket merah yang dipakainya.

"Aku akan kembali suatu hari nanti, ai – chan . Setiap 1 tahun aku kesini , kau tunggulah di taman gingko ini , setiap tanggal pada hari ini. Dua puluh November. Aku pasti akan kembali, aku janji. Jika aku sudah dewasa nanti, barangkali 7 tahun yang akan datang, aku akan melamarmu, ai – chan !"

Ai mendongak dan tampak sangat terkejut. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika conan mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi. Begitu juga conan . Tampaknya ia ingin sekali segera lari ke dalam rumahnya daripada memperlihatkan wajah merahnya yang sekarang mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

Conan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan berkata dengan grogi, "Ma-maksud—"

Ai memotong perkataannya dan sedikit senyuman mulai merekah di bibirnya, meski ada bekas aliran air mata tergambar di pipinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan berseru, "baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, tapi jangan heran aku aku berubah"

Conan melongo mendengar perkataan ai , tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ai semakin erat.

_Simpanlah sapu tangan  
yang pernah kuberikan padamu  
aku akan kembali lagi di hadapanmu..  
dengan impian ku … _

" ya,, kalau kau berubah tidak masalah, tapi Kau harus menyimpan saputanganku baik-baik, ai – chan ," kata conan . "Itu sebagai tanda perjanjian. Aku akan mengambilnya 1 tahun lagi. Atau 2 tahun lagi. Atau 10 tahun lagi. Kau harus menungguku,ai – chan !"

Ai – chan mengangguk. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan menggenggam saputangan conan dengan kuat.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ai – chan ," kata conan lagi. "_otousan dan okaasan _sudah menungguku di rumah dan kami harus segera pergi ke bandara."

Ai menatap conan sendu , ai pun memeluk nya , conan sangat terkejut ketika ai memeluknya dengan begitu erat, seolah-olah tak mengizinkan conan untuk pergi. Tapi kemudian conan balas memeluk ai dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Ingat janjiku, ya,ai haibara !" bisik conan .

Ia lalu mengecup pipi ai , membuat wajah mereka sama-sama merona merah. Conan langsung berbalik begitu saja, meninggalkan ai di depan gerbang pintu masuk taman gingko , dan berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh dari mata birunya.

_sekarang aku ingat semua itu..  
aku sekarang sudah di sini..  
di beika .. dibawah ..  
pohon gingko ini…  
aku akan menepati janjiku padamu ..  
ai – chan_….

**end flashback**

* * *

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan!" kata sang pelayan, membuyarkan kenangan conan lima belas tahun yang lalu. "Satu ramen pedas dan secangkir kopi susu Silakan dinikmati!"

Conan tersentak. Ia memandang si pelayan yang tersenyum ramah padanya lalu bergumam terima kasih. Setelah itu, si pelayan meninggalkan conan sendirian, kembali ke dalam lautan kenangannya.

Sambil menikmati _ramen pedasnya dan kopi susu nya, _ia pun mengingat-ingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama ai. Banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung . dihatinya dipenugi keraguan.

Apakah ai masih mengingatnya? Apa ia masih tinggal di beika ? Apa ai masih mengingat janjinya dua belas tahun yang lalu? Apa ai masih menyimpan saputangannya? Berjuta-juta pertanyaan melintas di benak conan sambil melahap ramen pedasnya

" Semoga saja ai masih mengingat itu semua" batin conan.

_aku berjanji…  
aku tidak akan melupakanmu lagi..  
meninggalkanmu lagi..  
melihatmu menangis lagi..  
Karena aku akan selalu ada disini ..  
untuk bersamamu…  
ai haibara …  
bukan…  
tapi ai edogawa…._

* * *

_maaf sekali lagi, karena conan dan ai nya terlalu OOC. tapi saya berjanji akan membuatnya seperti aslinya di chap ke depan... maaf agak gaje ceritanya..  
gomenasai, minna - san...  
jangan lupa review ya... ^_^_


End file.
